Not A Prince At All
by jacassblack
Summary: In order for Kyoya to be of use to his father, he is engaged to a girl he doesn't want. How will Kyoya get out of the situation when the girl loved him the first time they've met? How will he show he's not a prince at all? pls. Review.. thnx!
1. Chapter 1

I DON"T OWN OURAN.

"Father, you called for me." Kyoya closed the door behind him and arranged his glasses. He just came home from school and had to do some checking for the host's expenses. It was seldom that his father called for him especially now that his father chose to meet him in person.

His father sat on a chair, facing the window. Beside the chair was a table full of papers and a cup of tea. "I did." He answered plainly.

"I'm… quite surprised." Kyoya had to find simple words. His father motioned a hand for him to sit on the chair opposite his which was also fancied with decorations.

"I'm quite surprised too. I never thought I would have a need for a worthless son like you, Kyoya." Kyoya's father grinned as his son looked away from him. After a few moments of silence Kyoya shrugged and glanced at his father with a fake smile.

"Look over the table." Kyoya did as his father instructed and saw a picture of a young girl with long black hair draped over her slender shoulders. She had violet eyes and pallid complexion. It wasn't that that shocked him but actually, he knew her.

"She is Rika Yuki. Her father is the sole owner of a company which manufactures and finances researches for the development of new medicines. She's just a few years older than you so I'm making some arrangements. I met Mr. Yuki in a special gathering and we've talked about it. From now on, Rika is your fiancé."

"Father!" Kyoya almost shouted. "I haven't even reached eighteen. I have my own mind father, I won't do it." Kyoya immediately rose from his seat and was about to leave but halted as his father spoke again.

"Are you really that desperate to be disowned by this family?" his father's words were said plainly and calmly, almost an insult to Kyoya. "You know I don't like you and your attitude, Kyoya. I already knew on the day you were born you'd be a headache to me. You are completely different from your brothers, you know. They are good sons, as well as Fuyumi. You are far lower than them. You know well I'm not much impressed with you being at the top of your class. "

Kyoya clutched his fist. He wanted to release all his anger in to his father's head but he couldn't. That would be unwise. 'I hate you', Kyoya thought and a few curses followed suit in his mind. "You can't disobey me this time, Kyoya. Now leave!"

00000000000000000000

"Hey Kyoya," Mimi, a regular customer of the host club, asked. Kyoya looked as if he was sick or deeply in thought of something.

"Yes?" Kyoya zapped out of his deep thoughts. "Ha ha… I'm sorry; it's just that I've been thinking about the host's financial problems." Kyoya smiled and scratched the back of his head. Kyoya took a sip from his cup.

"Oh, I can't believe a very rich boy like you would have to go through such problems, Kyoya. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault at all, Mimi. In fact, I am very pleased to have you as my number one customer." Kyoya had to say this to every girl he entertained. He thought of it as a business talk. Just then, a smiling Tamaki interrupted the girl's moment.

"If you don't mind, Mimi, I have to put your little date off. I have to talk with him. Thanks!" Tamaki pleaded, holding Mimi's hands with a very pleasing and convincing face.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya pushed his glasses as Tamaki pinned him on the wall with a very worried face. "You look stupid."

"I've heard about it, your new engagement with Rika-senpai. Why did you agree to it?" Tamaki punched on the wall as hard as he could but Kyoya kept his cool and smiled.

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you. It's personal…" Kyoya gazed around. Each member of the host club was working hard, the twins, Hunny, Mori. "You better remove your hands on me because you're attracting some spectators here, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked around wearing his stupid face again, and before he knew it, Kyoya was gone from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya, your schedule for tomorrow." Kyoya got a piece of paper from an old bald man dressed in black suit as he entered the Ootori mansion. It was the first time he had seen this guy so probably he was new. Anyway, Kyoya retrieved the paper and proceeded to his room. It was the best thing to do after school.

The first thing Kyoya did once he got inside his room was to lie on the couch found on the first floor of his room. Somehow he had this certain feeling of guilt deep inside him after the club discussed the matter. Kyoya didn't bother, really. But what the club said was true… he shouldn't engage in things he didn't know of. Plus, he was frantic that time.

"Kyoya…" Kyoya thought he almost lost his mind. Who was that? In an instant, he rose from his couch, scanning the whole place. He saw a small figure behind his study table. He knew it was a girl, probably another maid who got lost.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Kyoya grumbled, his brows wrinkling. The small figure stood straight and yes, she was small. "The kitchen's in the second floor. Use the elevator on the west wing and once you're there, walk straight. Then, when you reach the statue of the three angels, turn left. As far as I remember, it's the 4th door from the left. Wait, are you on the baking department? I heard father got a new baker."

The girl shook her head and approached Kyoya. He could tell she didn't belong to the baking department or whatever. She wore decent clothing, probably one that could be found on the luxurious collections of the Hitachiin Company. From her neck hung a silver necklace with a ruby pendant. Kyoya eyed the girl for more than five minutes. He probably didn't know what to do until the girl sat beside him and took his hands to hers. Kyoya could've sworn he felt something hot from his ears.

"Hey, who are you?" Kyoya, terrified of the girl, withdrew his hands and rubbed it against his uniform.

"Rika Yuki is my name. I'm… I'm… your fiancé." She whispered in a shy tone which made Kyoya jump out of the couch.

"Then… what are you doing here?"

"Your… your father invited me for dinner." Rika blushed as she tried to eye on Kyoya who didn't seem to care.

"It's the first time I've seen you. Hmm.." Kyoya examined her appearance. Long golden curls draped over her shoulders which matched her watery blue eyes. "Are you sure you're Rika-senpai?"

Rika was shocked. "Please, call me Rika since we're already engaged." She smiled shyly. Kyoya took out his notebook, scanned a few pages and read some of it aloud.

"Yuki Rika. 18 years-old. Transferred to Ouran High School on the start of the second semester."

"Kyoya, I'm glad you know me." Rika placed a faint smile on her face to show her appreciation to her fiancé.

"Hmm…" Kyoya brushed a hand under his chin as he continued to scan his notes. "And your real name is Yamazaki Rika. Your father died six months ago of pneumonia. Your mother has seven children including you. You lived in Kitate, a city well-known to be home to burglars and people living below poverty line. Mr. Yuki adopted you as his legal daughter just before the second semester began. And now you are the only heir to his company since his wife died some years ago." Kyoya shut the notebook closed, and threw a straight look at the girl who had teary eyes.

There was a moment of silence. Rika lowered her head and wiped her eye. She probably was crying. Then, with a fake smile, she rose from the couch and said "It was nice getting to know you, Kyoya. I guess I should leave you for a while." She walked slowly to the door, as if waiting for Kyoya to say something. And he didn't.


End file.
